The Outsider
by MadFearow
Summary: The story of a girl, who isn't a Pokemon Trainer, and her friends living in the Pokemon world during a time of crisis.
1. The Explosion in Fuschia City

**The Outsider**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

Note: Going a little outside my zone…making a (sort-of) human-centered Pokemon fanfic. But one of the main characters in this one is a Pokemon as well.

Chapter 1: The Explosion at Fuschia City

The TV screened flickered with images of a burning building, with black smoke and dust rising from the orange flames and debris.

"Fuschia City police are investigating an explosion that happened at a Safari Zone warden's house earlier today," a female reporter announced. 'The owner of the house, Rick Amber, and six others were killed."

At home in Saffron City, Rachel and her brother Andrew had their eyes focused on the TV screen as the reporter continued to speak.

"Amber, a warden, was hosting a party for employees of the nearby Safari Zone."

"Wow, this is horrible," Andrew said to his sister.

Rachel replied, "I guess…." In reality, she didn't think so much of the victims. Letting people catch Pokemon as a business? They deserved what they got.

"No one has claimed responsibility, although police have suspected one of the 'Pokemon Liberation' groups to be behind the cause." The reporter continues.

Andrew picked up the TV remote and shut the TV off. "That's it," he said. "No more negativity. I'm starting my Pokemon journey tomorrow."

"Even when you put yourself in harm's way?" Rachel asked. "Well, good luck."

"Rachel, stop being such a baby about Pokemon and battling…." he replied. "They're really cool!"

"Yeah…cool when they use Ice Beam on you," she remarked.

Andrew couldn't stand Rachel's negativity anymore. He got a cushion and smacked his sister with it.

"Ow…what gives, bro? I'm just joking!"

Andrew smacked Rachel one more time before Rachel got a pillow of her own and smacked him with it. Thus, a pillow fight between the siblings commenced. It continued until their Dad came into the room.

"Rachel! Andrew! What are you doing?" Dad asked them in a scolding voice.

They put down the pillows and Andrew spoke. "Rachel's being mean again! She said I might die on my Pokemon journey!"

"Did not!" Rachel shouted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did –" Dad glared at her before she was able to finish. "Fine, fine. I did. I'm sorry."

Dad gave Rachel a stern look. "Rachel, please go to your room."

"Okay…" she muttered as she headed upstairs to her room and shut the door.

Rachel sat down in front of the mirror and brushed her long blonde tresses – which when she stood up, reached her knees – as she contemplated about today's events and what she had said to her brother. She didn't really want Andrew to die, right? He was still her little brother. Even if she hated Pokemon and Pokemon battling (which was a rarity in this world) she still cared for him and would respect his decisions.

She finished brushing her hair and lay down in her bed. Despite their differences she hoped Andrew succeed, and decided to, alongside with Dad, wish him well tomorrow.


	2. Meeting New Friends

**The Outsider**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

Note: There will be an _attempted_ rape in this chapter, so please read at your discretion. Nothing too graphic, though. If you have problems with it, let me know.

Chapter 2: Meeting new Friends

The next day….

"I got him! I got him!" Rachel heard Andrew shout outside.

Rachel quickly shut off the TV and went out of the house. Andrew had parked his bicycle next to the mailbox, and he was carrying his backpack as he walked to the house.

"So you got your first Pokemon, huh?" Rachel asked.

Andrew nodded. "I also got some Poke Balls and other items as well." Andrew opened his backpack to show her. Among the items Rachel saw were Poke Balls and Potions. Andrew set his backpack on the ground and took a ball from his backpack. The Poke Ball had a flame symbol design on the red half. Andrew tossed the ball on the ground, which upon impact opened to reveal a bright light, which in turn materialized to form a Lizard Pokemon with a flame on its tail.

"Ah…a Charmander…." Rachel said.

"Yeah!" Andrew exclaimed. "Isn't he cool!"

Rachel sighed. "I guess…."

Rachel watched as the Charmander surveyed its surroundings. Andrew knelt down and patted it on the head, which caused the Charmander to close its eyes. Rachel smiled a little bit. Even if she didn't like Pokemon that much, she thought it was pretty cute.

"So…ready for your journey, huh?" they heard Dad speak as he emerged from the house.

Andrew nodded. "Yep! I'm ready to go!"

Dad laughed. "You be careful. You may encounter not only dangerous Pokemon, but dangerous people as well. Remember to use discretion."

Andrew nodded again. "I will."

Dad said, "Well good luck, son." He turned toward Rachel. "And Rachel,w hat do you have to say?"

Rachel sighed. "Good luck I guess. Be careful."

Andrew laughed at her response. "You're just echoing Dad!"

Rachel said, "Well, I really have nothing else to say. See ya later, little bro."

Andrew recalled his Charmander back into its Pokeball, and got on his bike.

"Alright, bye Dad! Bye Rachel!" Andrew said as he began to pedal away.

"Bye!" Dad and Rachel shouted in unison as the waved to him. They continued to watch as Andrew pedaled further and further away.

Later that day, Rachel decided to go to the mall to hang out. As she walked there, she passed by a park. There were people relaxing on the benches, some of whom were accompanied by Pokemon playing in the grass. Rachel didn't go inside the park, but simply walked on a sidewalk bordering it.

A pink puffball Pokemon, a Jigglypuff, was at the park, wandering around. Rachel didn't much of the Pokemon until it started walking toward her. Rachel, being a mild Pokemon-phobic, didn't want to deal with the puffball. She decided to cross to the other side of the street as the Jigglypuff came nearer. As she began to cross, she heard the Jigglypuff cry out, "Wait!"

Rachel froze in place. She eyed the Jigglypuff. Did…did that thing just…talk?

"Sorry, I know you haven't met a talking Pokemon before, but please, hear me out!"

Oh yes, Rachel suddenly remembered. There were some Pokemon capable of human speech. She heard stories of a Meowth able to talk in human language.

Rachel slowly turned toward the Jigglypuff, and asked, "May – may I help you?"

Jigglypuff bowed its head and said, "Please…please help me."

Rachel asked, "How?"

"I…I need shelter for a night."

Rachel sighed. "Sorry dear…I can't help you with that…."

Jigglypuff looked up with a sad look in its eyes, as if it was about to cry. "Well, thanks anyway."

Rachel frowned. "Well, I have to go on my way. Bye."

"Um…bye."

Rachel continued on her way to the mall, still a little weirded out by her experience with the talking Jigglypuff. She knew that talking Pokemon exist, but still…it freaked her out. Rachel ordered a Bubble Tea smoothie at the mall's food court, and sat down at one of the tables. She thought about a lot of things as she drank her smoothie, among them being Andrew's Pokemon journey and the talking Jigglypuff. She felt a little bad about not being able to help the Pokemon, but it was for the best, she thought.

As Rachel sipped her smoothie, three guys wearing black biker clothing sat next to her table. They were loud and busy in conversation. One of the guys took notice of Rachel and told his buddies. The other buddies turned to check her out.

"Hey girl!" the biker guy called out. "Nice hair!"

Rachel turned toward them and said nonchalantly, "Thanks." She wasn't interested in dealing with these guys.

"Hey, you're a fine girl and I'm just asking…wanna go out with me?" He and his buddies were snickering.

Rachel glared at them before saying abruptly, "No." She finished her bubble tea and got up from her seat.

As Rachel left, the guy that tried to ask her out stopped laughing, but his two buddies continued to laugh as they crooned, "Oooh! Rejected!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the biker guy said to his friends. He continued to look at Rachel as she walked away. "Damn, that bitch is fine…let's follow her."

Rachel made her way out of the mall, with the three biker guys following her. They started to walk faster to catch up to her. The biker guys were within reach of Rachel as she passed near an alleyway, when they suddenly surrounded her. One of the biker guys put his arm over her mouth and the other hand had a knife to her neck. As she struggled and tried to scream the three bikers worked together to contain her as they dragged her to the depths of the alley.

One of the guys taped her mouth shut and another guy bound her body with rope. As one guy pinned her down to the floor face up, another started to remove her pants. In fear Rachel saw the guy she rejected earlier standing over her.

The guy was smiling. "No one rejects me." He proceeded to open his fly….

"PUFF!"

"OWW!" the man suddenly cried out in pain, apparently hit in the back by something. He slowly fell down to the ground, crying in agony.

The other two guys looked in shock as the source of the pain, a Jigglypuff, was standing next to the downed leader. They let go of Rachel, who was still bound and gagged, to confront the Balloon Pokemon. The guys each took out a knife, but Jigglypuff opened its mouth and began to sing. This caused everyone else, the biker guys as well as Rachel, to become drowsy and eventually fall asleep….

"Wake up! Wake up!"

The snoozing Rachel felt her body being shaken. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Jigglypuff was the one who was waking her up, shaking her back and forth. She saw that her attackers bound by the rope they used to tie Rachel with, and that their mouths were gagged by tape as well. She looked at her legs and saw her pants were still slid down.

Rachel took a moment to process what had happened. She looked at Jigglypuff and said, "Thank you."

"No problemo," Jigglypuff said as it crossed it arms.

Rachel slowly stood up and put up pants. She was trying to think clearly, after being shaken up by what had happened to her. She looked at Jigglypuff and asked, "How…how should I repay you?"

Jigglypuff slyly looked sideways and replied, "Didn't I make a request when we met ealier?"

Rachel thought some more before saying, "Oh okay! Just follow me home!"

And so Rachel walked back home with Jigglypuff following behind her. They left the three biker guys bound and gagged in the alley way.


End file.
